UnDtale Papyrus
He worries about Sans. He just wants to see him again. Backstory When Alphys took Chara in to get DT, Chara died. Sans had begged to not let Chara go, but when she did and died, Sans stopped smiling. He stopped telling Puns. Papyrus was worried. He tried so very hard to cheer Sans up. But it was inevitable. When it was announced that no more DT was left, Sans started crying about how Chara's death wasn't even worth it. None of it meant anything. Sans retreated to his room and never left. He didn't even come out for Spaghetti. Papyrus used to slide a plate of spaghetti underneath the door for Sans, but when he realised that Sans hadn't even moved the Plates, Papyrus became Sad and stopped making Spaghetti entirely. Over the months, Sans would often cry very loudly. It was the only thing Papyrus ever heard from Sans since entering the Room. Papyrus let himself become dirtier. He didn't wash and didn't change his Clothes. He even burnt his Battle body, because without Sans to see what he helped Create, what was the Point in having it around? Slowly and Painfully, Papyrus slipped Deeper into Depression. He doesn't go on Patrol anymore. He Misses Sans' Puns, and every day, he waits on the Couch, waiting for Sans to finally Leave his Room. Profile Appearance He wears the Usual Orange shirt with the blue Skull and Cyan Bones on the Sleeves, but it hasn't been Ironed in months, and hasn't been changed or Washed so its stained and Wrinkled. His brown pants are Scorched from when he tried to harm himself when he burnt his Battle Body. He decided to kill 2 birds with one stone... or 1 Skeleton and 1 Suit in 1 Fire. His boots are covered in mud and his Gloves have holes on the Fingers, From wearing them without repair. His eyes are narrowed in a Saddened Expression, and he has lost a Tooth. Personality He has slipped into Depression, and hardly ever leaves the House, only wanting to wait for Sans, if he ever leaves his room. Papyrus doesn't want to miss out on the Opportunity to See Sans again. Or even hear one of his Terrible Puns. He might even laugh. Powers He's lost the Ability to SAVE, LOAD and CONTINUE, and he no longer has Visions of Timelines. His Blasters has seemingly Disappeared and he can't summon Red Bones. He can't even Summon Orange Ones. It's not like it matters. He'd hardly put up a Fight if a Human came along. He'd just keep the Door to the House locked and he'd Wait for Sans. Weaknesses His Existence. Relationships He cut all connections off with the Outside world when Sans became Reclusive. He only wants Sans as Company. Trivia * If a Human Killed Papyrus, Sans wouldn't care about it. he'd cry, of course, but that's because Sans is always crying. If Sans decided to go to Judgement hall, he'd let the Human Kill him. * Sans is on the verge of Insanity. Papyrus' Death may tip him over the Edge. If it doesn't, refer to Bulletpoint 1. If he does go insane, he'll wait for a RESET, then kill Papyrus himself, then let the Human kill him in Snowdin. He can't bear the Human killing Papyrus then him slowly. But he will let the human Kill him while he has the LV he gained from Papyrus.